Deadly dance
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Es Halloween y Draco Malfoy tiene sus ojos puestos en una belleza de pelo oscuro. Pero ¿esta persona podrá sobrevivir a la noche con Draco como depredador? Sin embargo, todo el mundo es una presa fácil en Halloween.


Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** Es Halloween y Draco Malfoy tiene sus ojos puestos en una belleza de pelo oscuro. Pero ¿esta persona podrá sobrevivir a la noche con Draco como depredador? Sin embargo, todo el mundo es una presa fácil en Halloween.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta:**FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Los comentarios se responderán vía PM.**

* * *

Esta traducción está dedicada a vosotros: a los que sólo leéis y a los que leéis y comentáis.

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Brillantes ojos grises resplandecían entre las sombras del club, largos y delgados dedos envolvían una fría copa de whisky. Una sonrisa reveló unos dientes blancos y el hombre se recostó en el cómodo sofá. Sus ojos vagaban sobre la masa de cuerpos danzantes, preguntándose a quién se llevaría con él esta noche. Tendría que ser alguien especial para que esa noche lo fuera.

Era Samhain, o como se decía ahora: Halloween, y las puertas de los dos mundos estaban abiertas. Todo podía suceder esa noche, todo el mundo era presa fácil para esa noche del año. Los demonios tenían rienda suelta, y todo ser humano inocente estaba condenado. No había ángeles de la guarda que protegiesen esa noche a la humanidad.

_Allí._ Era lo que necesitaba exactamente. Una pelambrera salvaje, tan negra como la noche sin luna, labios tan rojos como el más preciado rubí, ojos tan verdes como una brillante esmeralda y una piel pálida que parecía tan suave al tacto como la seda más fina. Todo pertenecía a un joven delgado, cuya camisa azul y pantalones vaqueros rasgados se ajustaban a su sudoroso cuerpo como una segunda piel.

La música estaba todo volumen y el joven se movía al ritmo de ella, completamente perdido en su propio mundo, haciendo caso omiso a los esfuerzos de las demás personas, tanto hombres lascivos como mujeres esperanzadas, queriéndole hacer partícipe de un baile.

_Perfecto._

Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Un suave "clic" sonó al dejar la copa sobre la mesa, hecha a partir de madera de roble, y la bebida alcohólica fue olvidada cuando el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la escalera alfombrada, se unió a la gente bailando.

Varios hombres y mujeres le lanzaron miradas de apreciación cuando pasó ante ellos y él resopló divertido. Los seres humanos se quedaban encantados con todo aquello que se consideraba bello y codicioso, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa si aquello significaba obtener lo que anhelaban. Se habría sentido disgustado por ese patético comportamiento si no resultaba a su favor.

Había llegado por fin al hermoso hombre. Era la hora de que su noche al fin comenzase.

Draco se deslizó entre dos hombres quedando en medio, el otro pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con el moreno, habiendo asumido que podía ganar la atención de aquel hombre.

Un resplandor oscuro apareció en sus ojos cuando el gris y el verde se encontraron, y el hombre se giró para escabullirse, ansioso por escapar de la oscura aura que emanaba del rubio.

Satisfecho de que nadie les interrumpiese, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura y juntó su pecho contra la caliente espalda.

Su objetivo se puso rígido al sostenerlo y su cabeza cayó contra su hombro.

—Soy Draco— se presentó el rubio.

—Y yo no estoy interesado—replicó secamente el hombre de pelo oscuro.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? estoy bastante seguro de poder hacerte cambiar de opinión—susurró Draco, sus labios se movieron atacando su pequeña oreja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo, entonces?—respondió divertido el hombre y luego abrió los ojos como platos y su tentadora boca formó una pequeña "o", y sintió un escalofrío cuando su cuerpo notó una mano fría, pero insistente, alrededor de su miembro…, mientras que su lengua lamía lentamente desde su oreja hasta el hombro.

—Te puedo dar esto y más—murmuró Draco, asegurándose de que aquellos ojos vulnerables lo mirasen directamente a él—. Te puedo ofrecer una noche que no olvidarás jamás —sus rosados labios se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisa, esos ojos grises eran seductores y las tortuosas manos prometían una noche satisfactoria e inolvidable—. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?—su voz era profunda y apretó su mano.

—Ah —un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta del hombre y sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas parecieron temblar. Una lengua rosada pareció humedecerse los labios hasta que su boca brillaba bajo la tenue luz—. Harry—murmuró el hombre aturdido, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo nebuloso—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Pues bien, Harry —ronroneó Draco y le cogió de la barbilla—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a algún lugar privado donde pueda apreciar tus habilidades de baile?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y esa acción selló su destino.

* * *

_Nunca vayas a casa de un extraño en Halloween. Uno nunca sabe con quién va a tratar…_

* * *

Draco llevó a su más reciente conquista a su casa; estaba construida en las afuera de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles y vegetación. La única presencia de vida, a un lado de ellos, un caballo solitario que los miraba con unos profundos ojos marrones antes de que él resoplase y girase la cabeza.

No se molestó en ofrecerle al hombre de pelo oscuro una bebida, Draco lo condujo a la habitación de arriba, que la mantenía reservada, sobre todo, para gente como Harry

Era una habitación cómoda; grande, con dos sillones de color azul marino, cubierta con terciopelo que predominaba en ella y detrás de los sofás, una chimenea de obra, que incluso ahora, siendo moderna, funcionaba. En ese momento emitía un pequeño fuego, suficiente, para calentar la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para que la calentase por completo. Dos grandes ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, que impedían la entrada de toda la luz exterior.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras Draco se dirigía al único mueble, abriéndolo en silencio y sacando algo de él. Resultó ser una radio y un CD.

Harry levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y Draco sonrió, poniendo la radio en la mesita al lado del sillón más cercano a él.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el respaldo del sillón, sentándose en él. Cruzó las piernas y miró divertido al hombre, cuando una melodía suave y soñadora comenzó a sonar.

—Quiero verte bailar —murmuró a modo de explicación.

—¿Sólo quieres que baile?—preguntó Harry con escepticismo, y puso una mano en su cadera derecha. Si eso era todo, prefería volver al club, donde había estado bailando antes de que el hombre frente a él se le acercase.

Una risa resonó en la oscura habitación.

—¿Por qué no empiezas y averiguas lo que pasa después? —propuso y se lamió los labios.

En la comisura de los labios de Harry apareció una pequeña sonrisa y dejó caer su chaqueta de cuero al suelo, sin importarle si había mucho polvo o no.

—Si bailo para ti, ¿tendré una recompensa? —sonrió y sus verdes ojos parpadearon ante la luz del pequeño fuego.

Draco asintió.

—Si bailas adecuadamente, te recompensaré—murmuró.

—¿Y qué es lo que consideras un "baile adecuado"?—preguntó Harry, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sabes a qué tipo de baile me refiero.

—¿Quién dice que soy bueno en ese tipo de bailes?

—Con un cuerpo como el tuyo, no dudo ni por un segundo que este tipo de baile será suficiente

Una sonrisa, una inclinación de cabeza y el baile comenzó.

* * *

Los encapuchados ojos observaban cómo las esbeltas caderas se movían e hicieron pequeños y apetecibles círculos en el aire, mientras sus dos manos se deslizaban y acariciaban la piel pálida que brillaba en la luz que transmitía el fuego. El baile era hipnotizante y Draco pensó más de una vez que había elegido al hombre perfecto para esa noche.

Incluso si Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de baile, era muy bueno en eso. Muy bueno en realidad. Draco se movió un poco cuando sus pantalones empezaron a apretarle. Tenía la esperanza de que el otro no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero el moreno al notar su situación, le lanzó una sonrisa sombría y satisfecha.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí para acabar tu baile? —Draco arrastró las palabras con la sugerencia y su sonrisa se amplió cuando Harry caminó hacia él, sus caderas se balanceaban tentadoramente, su pecho se movía rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada jadeo que salía de su boca.

Draco le acarició las piernas.

—Tienes que acabar tu baile, aquí mismo.

Harry resopló divertido, pero puso sus manos sobre los fuertes y anchos hombros antes de bajar su cuerpo hasta que sus nalgas cubiertas con los pantalones tejanos tocaban los muslos del otro.

Inmediatamente Draco hundió su cara en el cuello de Harry y aspiró el olor a sudor almizclado, gemidos de humilde placer surgieron de él al oler, también, un aroma fugaz a melocotón. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Harry, lo cual restringía sus movimientos un poco y sus manos no paraban ni un segundo, metiéndose debajo de la apretada camisa para tocar la suave piel, tanteando cada centímetro que pudiera encontrar.

—Mi amiga nos dio a todos una advertencia —murmuró Harry e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dientes del rubio le mordisquearon la sensible piel entre el cuello y el hombro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de advertencia?—respiró Draco y vio con placer cómo la pálida piel de debajo de él tenía la piel de gallina.

—Ella dijo—reprimió un gemido Harry—, que no teníamos que ir a casa de un extraño esta noche.

—¿Por qué no?—sonrió divertido Draco, con las manos bajando para coger esas apetecibles caderas.

—Porque no puedes saber si a la casa a la que vas es de un humano o un demonio.

El rubio se rió entre dientes y sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente en la penumbra, ocultos a la vista de Harry.

—¿Y crees en eso?

—No, en realidad no. ¿Y tú?—sonó divertido Harry.

_Por supuesto que sí; después de todo, soy un íncubo. Soy el demonio de la lujuria con un gusto por los hombres de pelo oscuro jóvenes como tú_.

En voz alta, Draco respondió:

—¿Por qué no? Es mejor prevenir que curar. A veces vale la pena escuchar a tus amigos.

De repente todo el ambiente de la habitación cambió, el aire pareció hacerse más frío y un aura oscura y opresiva les rodeaba.

Un gruñido bestial rebotó en las paredes y la sangre salió a borbotones, pintando las paredes de un hermoso goteo rojo, como el brillante color de los rubíes en el fuego. Un grito de pánico y agonizante fue arrancado de la víctima, su cuerpo se retorcía y doblaba desesperado por escapar, aunque la muerte era inminente.

Los gruñidos continuaban, aunque los gritos habían cesado.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, un hombre salió tranquilizadoramente de la casa y miró hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios manchados de sangre y sacó un móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó una suave voz a través del teléfono, cuando descolgó después de varios tonos.

—Lo de siempre. He sido un poco demasiado entusiasta—una risa oscura resonó en la silenciosa noche.

Suspiró.

—Está bien. Mandaré al equipo de limpieza. Mándame la dirección.

—Gracias, Tom.

La llamada terminó. La dirección fue enviada.

Hay que tener siempre cuidado en Halloween. Todos y cada uno de ellos jugaban limpiamente; todo estaba permitido, nadie estaba a salvo. Incluso los demonios estaban en peligro de ser devorados por otros.

La luna apareció entre las nubes e iluminó los ojos esmeraldas.

—Vamos a ver si encuentro a otro donante para esta noche—se rió y desapareció en la noche.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
